Guardian family
by Smile or else
Summary: Things are falling apart... Mikey's dead, Splinter's sick... things will get much worse for me and my remaining brothers... my summaries are horrible... please R&R Rated only for violence... WARNING:CHARACTER DEATHS!
1. Chapter 1

Here we go... Chapter one...

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS

Disclaimer: *glares* do I really have to say it? I will never in my life own four totally awesome mutants that happen to be turtles, an old mutant rat or anyone else except any OCs I add (which I won't by the way.)

* * *

Raph's POV

As much as I love fighting, this is getting ridiculous! We can't go out once without being ambushed by something! It ranges from Purple Dragons to foot ninja.

To make the matters worse, my little brother, Don, is back at home, with Splinter. I'm so worried about Splinter, I can barely focus on fighting off hordes of foot ninja. He is sick and honestly, I don't know if he's gonna make it much longer.

I'm literally knocked back to reality with a blow to the head. I involuntarily stumble back. Unfortunately, the roof top ends before I can balance myself and I topple off it.

It's the weirdest feeling, falling. You feel free yet enclosed. My daze is broken by someone grabbing me and swinging me back to the rooftop. I turn to see a grinning face of Mikey inches from my face.

I glared but nodded a quick thanks and dove for the nearest foot ninja.

"Aw shell." I hear Mikey mutter. I turn to see the walking landmass, Hun strolling toward us.

I smiled, I was hoping I could finally finish him off.

I ran forwards and caught him off guard. As he stumbled back, I readied my sai when suddenly, something knocked it from me, then grabbed my arms.

I turned my head to realize that five foot ninja were holding me down and none of my brothers could help. Mikey was now unconscious and Leo was attempting to fight off the rest of the foot and the newly arrived foot elite.

My attention turned back to the man in front of me.

"Hun." I spat out the name with pure hatred.

"Hello, freak. You lose." He smiled a demented smile as he gestured to Leo who was struggling against the elite that now held him down and Mikey who was still unconscious and being dragged to Hun by a foot ninja.

Hun picked up my youngest brother by the neck and began to squeeze.

"No!" I screamed and fought against the ninja holding me down with newly found rage.

I heard Leo scream too, but was too focused on saving my brother to take it to mind.

I caught the foot ninja by surprise and was able to break their grips. I sprinted forward as I heard a sickening crack from Mikey's neck. My heart stopped. He convulsed before going limp in Hun's arms.

Hun laughed before dropping my brother's corpse and sprinting off.

"Mikey!" Me and Leo ran to our little brother and checked for a pulse... we found none.

Leo sat there, with tears coming in waterfalls down his face. I just broke down sobbing into my dead brother's plastron.

My brother, my little baby brother was dead. I'll never hear his endless bragging of being battle nexus champion, no more being prancked 24/7, no more beautiful, room lightening smile, no more Mikey.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Leo.

"We need to go home." His voice cracked and he picked the lifeless form of my brother off the roof.

I dragged myself up and we walked home in mournful silence.

I knew it was just as hard, of not harder for Leo. He got himself worked up if one of us... especially Mikey was hurt!

We opened the lair to find Master Splinter lying on the couch, Don by his side. I saw his eyes go to my brothers limp form in Leo's arms. "He's gone." Leo's voice was less than a whisper.

Don immediately sank to the ground, I could see him shaking from half way across the room.

Splinter, still lying there, had tears rolling down his furry cheeks as he turned and saw Mikey.

We all sat in a circle, huddled together around my baby brothers body, even Master Splinter had gotten up.

"I will forever miss Michealangelo. He was always bright and brought that personality with him everywhere he went. He is with my Master Yoshi now." Splinter cried.

"Mikey was always a great little brother. He brightened the room and kept this place lively. He was always the one who made it somewhat fun in bad situations. He was not only a great spirit, but an amazing brother." Don leaned on me as he spoke.  
"Mikey, he was amazing. I will miss everything about him. I will never forget the smile on his face when he won the battle nexus. He didn't deserve to die like that. Amazing, beautiful, creative, fun-loving spirits don't deserve a death like that. He will always be in my heart." Leo placed his arms around me in comfort as well as for comfort.

"Mikey, oh Mikey. He didn't suffer. I got to say my last goodbyes to my little brother. He could be a pain in the shell, but I personally smiled on the inside when he prancked me. He never grew up and that was what I loved about him. The fighting never took away his beautiful innocence. He will finally be able to have fun whenever. If only it could be with us."

We all sat there for a while until Don pulled himself together to give April the news.

...

We went up to the farmhouse to bury Mikey. Master Splinter decided to keep us there for a while. He said for comfort and rest, but we knew it was so we didn't have to come back up here when he died. His days were running thin. He could barely lift his tea cup.

It was quiet. No one interacted with each other. There was the occasional sob coming from Don in a corner. Leo was never in the house. He was always outside walking in the woods or meditating there. I barely remember anything except sitting beside Mikey's grave as much as I could.

On October 17, I woke up because I was having a lot of trouble breathing. I opened my eyes to see flames licking the walls and Don screaming at me to get up.

"What the shell?!" I screamed.

"the house, it caught fire! Splinter, Casey and April are already out. Leo's right here." Don and Leo helped me up and we ran.

As we were on the staircase, a giant cracking came from a corner. The last thing I saw was flames... the last thing I felt was someone push me out of the way.

* * *

How do ya like it? Don't worry, it's not done yet... they may be alive!

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Author's note

Hey all my loyal, totally awesome readers!

So, here is what I'm going to do... I'm going to try and update this story once a week, if not, I will update it the next week.

I'm really busy and I might not always be able to update in two weeks. That is my warning... :)

Thank you all for reading :D

- 3 KiKi


	3. Chapter 2

Hiya all my awesome loyal readers! I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would... I had SOO much homework and also I had my tonsils taken out. BUSY! So here's the update and I hope you like it :)

Here are my review responses... (These are for both chapters one and two...)

Raph'sgirl4ever; yeah I don't LIKE killing characters, but sometimes you get those story ideas where the characters have no choice... :(

Alexa Person; thanks so much, I'm glad you think it's awesome :D

Rose Black Dragon; I'm glad you like it :) you will see who will perish next... and how. MUAHAHAHA

Emi the Ninja; yup, anytime :) hope you enjoy.

Alright... If I have to say it ONE MORE TIME...fine, I'll say it... I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES! *stormes off in mad fangirl rage before coming back* alrighty then... TO THE STORY!

* * *

Raph's POV...

I dragged my eyes open to be met with blinding light and Casey's face. My natural instinct earned Casey a punch in the nose.

"Woah, Raph... it's just me." As soon as he said that, I knew something was wrong... if I had punched him like that before, he would have punched me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked tentatively. I prayed no one had died, I mean, the house was on fire and the likeliness of one of us hurt was pretty high.

"It's Leo, dude. He pushed you and Don out of the way. He's hurt pretty bad."

My heart thudded. Leo? No, not Leo too. We lost Mikey, that was bad enough... but I do not want to lose my only older brother. He's the one who comforts us and stays strong for us. We'd be even more of a mess without him.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, April will give you the full list of injuries, I'd be careful though, your legs got burned (A/N: is it burnt or burned? I don't know.) and it might hurt."

I looked down to see my calves and feet covered in gauze. "I'm still gonna see him, ya know that right?

Casey laughed and then sighed. "Yeah man, I know."

He led me over to where Leo was. I nearly lost it at the sight of him. His eyes were bandaged, so were both his hands and feet, along with his right side.

"What..." I wanted to finish the sentence but couldn't form the words.

"Raph, he sacrificed himself to save you. A burning block of wood hit him in the eyes and splintered everywhere, his hands are horrible though, he might not get all mobility back. It's pretty bad but the worst part is... gosh Raph, I don't know how to say it, but Leo is going to be blind." April herself was crying by the end of the horrifying explanation.

"Leo... he's blind?" I was shocked. My brother couldn't be blind.

"I'm sorry."

"Have you told Splinter yet?" I knew that it would break his heart more to know his eldest (A/N: is it eldest or oldest? I don't know) son was blind.

"No, I don't think he would be able to take it. We're going to wait, either for him to get better and stronger or..." April trailed off and I knew what she meant.

"I understand. Where's Donnie?" I became suddenly panicked when I noticed my genius brother was no where in sight.

"He's ok, just unconscious cause of smoke inhalation." April sighed.

"How did the fire start?" The question popped into my mind as I looked over to the remanents of the farmhouse.

April's face turned dark. "We found this." She held out a torch. Tied to it was a flag... with the symbol of the foot waving in the wind.

My concern for my brothers was rapidly replaced by anger and hatred for the monsters that did it to them.

"Why couldn't they just LEAVE US ALONE?! First they kill Mikey, then they burn down the farm house, and potentially killed Leo!" By the time I had finished my rampage, I was on the ground, pounding my fists into the dirt.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and another one rubbing my carapace. Normally I would have pulled away, but it was too much. I felt myself sink into April's touch (A/N: this is COMFORT not love... big difference).

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard, but we need to go. The firemen will be here soon and you can't be seen." April said. When I looked up, I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know." I chocked on my words as we had gotten up to grab Leo.

* * *

Alright, shortest and most unaction-y chapter ever.

Do not fret, the next chapter will be up soon.

Review por favor


	4. Another Authors note

Hey everyone! So I'm having MAJOR writers block and it might be a little bit before I update this :(

It's not on hold, just... delayed. PM me if you have some ideas :)

- Kiki


End file.
